


This Time

by misstef



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, at least until V7EP11, flustered bees, just the bees being dorks in love, not enough angst to tag it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstef/pseuds/misstef
Summary: There were so many times Blake wanted to tell her, to show her. Up until a moment, where she thought she wouldn't be able to anymore.Then she did it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Today I serve you some moments of the bees during volume 7 with a finishing confession-talk and a good amount of fluster sprinkled on top. Everything refined with lots of fluff.  
> Please enjoy!

She wanted to tell her. So many times.

When they got new equipment from Atlas and she thought, no one could look  _ that  _ good in an overall. But Yang did effortlessly. She almost said it, then and there. It just didn’t seem like the right  time; it was too soon. 

\--

When they were so tired, they slept through a whole meeting. Blake couldn’t even remember how or when it happened, but suddenly she found herself descending. The tiredness got such a hold on her that she didn’t even care where she was headed. 

Warmth and comfort greeted her, like she belonged there. Only a hand on her shoulder made her notice where exactly she was resting her upper body on. So, she turned her head a little to make sure it was ok, only to see Yang looking down at her with a smile warmer than she could’ve ever imagined someone looking at her. 

Suddenly the urge to sit up again, fighting the tiredness, and just smash her and Yang’s lips together was too real. So real she almost felt herself doing it.  _ Almost _ . It just didn’t seem like the right time.

\--

When they were dancing together in a night club, alcohol pulsing through their veins, just enough to make it easier to loosen up around so many people. The music was loud, canceling out everything else, and they were  _ so close _ to each other that they could forget entirely what was around them. It was freeing really; not having to think about anything else than the person in front of you. 

Blake didn’t know how to describe the way she had felt in that moment. Yes, they were dancing closely, only centimeters away, but it still did not feel  _ enough _ . The shots they had downed after coming in made Blake’s head crave even more for closeness. 

_ You make me crazy _ ,  _ it’s not just the alcohol _ , Blake caught herself thinking at one point. Feeling slightly dizzy she stepped forward with the purpose to be closer yet again. However, she kind of lost her balance (maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was her lack of coordinating her feet in the rhythm of the music; later she would deny both those theories). But she didn’t fall. Yang was there already, holding her up with a hand on each arm. She chuckled like she was the most carefree person on the planet. Mesmerized by it, Blake couldn’t hold back a laugh of her own. Now it just didn’t seem like the right time anymore.

\--

When Grimm were closing in on her, threatening to sever her string of life forever, even though it just became intertwined with yellow again and the red was finally gone completely. She heard Yang’s voice screaming her name in fear and agony. Blake had never wished so much to go back in time, to any of those moments and just... _ go through with it _ .

She lived, but that regret stayed with her for the rest of the aftermath. What if she got hurt badly, fallen into a coma and never got to tell Yang, how she felt? What if Yang was the one in a coma? Again, she wouldn’t be able to tell her anymore. Or worse, what if it was more infinite than a coma? They lived in a world that could break into war every day, threatening their lives, and she  _ still  _ couldn’t take the courage to tell her. 

This was stopping now.

As soon as everything important was dealt with, Blake walked up to Yang. They were both exhausted from the battle and she knew it, but it had to happen, _now_ . She couldn’t wait any longer.

“I need to talk to you.”, she said purposefully, staring at her in  determination .

“Agreed.” It shot out of Yang’s mouth as if she was thinking of doing the exact same thing. She looked Blake straight in the eyes, possibly the soul, and even through all the commotion going on, Blake’s heart skipped a beat.

Yang’s hair was messy, her outfit with several cuts where her skin was already healed by aura, but she still looked like one of the most attractive persons in the world to Blake.

They walked away from the others, in no real direction, then around some corners and through a few side streets, until they felt like the little blind alley, they found themselves in, was private enough.

It looked run down (like everything in Mantle) and not very romantic, but it was a part of the city that was not destroyed, so really the best they could find right now. There were even little flowers blooming through the fence at the end of it.

Before Blake could even think to speak up, Yang beat her to it.

“Ok, Blake, listen. I know, the situation was dire and not at all what you had planned, but you scared me to  _ death  _ back there.” She paused and inhaled shaky like she still saw it all happening before her. “I  _ worry  _ about you.  _ So much _ .” Another pause. She brought a hand up to her forehead, as if she couldn’t quite grasp what happened. There was so much distress in her eyes and Blake could see it all displayed there, could  _ feel  _ it. She knew that feeling from herself, because she worries just as much; and she didn’t like it at all how hurt Yang looked right now, just wanting to wash it away from Yang’s face.  _ Forever _ , if she could.

The girl in front of her continued: “I- You can’t even imagine- I mean, what if--”

Blake couldn’t hold it in any longer. She just felt too much right now, not being able to bare it all at once. So, she did the only thing on her mind, that would be able to take all those emotions and share it with the person who caused them in the first place. (And shut her up too, because  _ damn  _ that was not what Blake wanted to talk about.)

She walked up to Yang mid-sentence, put her right hand on her cheek and stretched herself just slightly to be on eye level.

The kiss was... well, what you would expect from kissing someone who was just talking and now taken by surprise. Yet, Blake felt a wave of relief washing over her. Not only did she finally express what she wanted to for such a long time, but she didn’t feel like bursting from everything she held in any longer. 

Now she felt like bursting from everything she finally let out. Describing it as happiness, excitement and yearning, didn’t seem nearly enough. So, while it may not have  _ looked  _ like the most romantic kiss ever, it did  _ feel  _ good.

Though, after a few seconds it came to her mind that she just  _ kissed  _ Yang and maybe  _ Yang  _ wasn’t ready for this and maybe  _ Blake  _ should explain herself first. She wanted to talk after all, not kiss her out of the blue without saying  _ anything _ . Because while Blake knew, that Yang was probably in love with her too, she didn’t  _ know _ . It was only a suspicion and there was still the slight chance, that the reason Yang didn’t react was because she didn’t want this.

When she let go of Yang again, wrapping both arms around herself in self-consciousness and backing down a bit, she saw an expression of sheer shock on Yang. Immediately her eyes went to the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Blake said with a small voice, Faunus ears pulled back in remorse, “I shouldn’t have acted on impulse. It won’t happen again.”

What she didn’t know, was that every thought in the other woman’s mind right now was ' _ Blake just kissed me, she kissed me, I was kissed by Blake, her mouth was on my mouth, did that just happen or am I daydreaming' _ and anything of that sort. Breathing was something she forgot how to do the moment she realized, what was happening.

Only after Blake spoke, she came to her senses again. However, her heart still beat like she just ran a marathon while sprinting, and butterflies –or whatever you want to call this feeling – flew around in her belly like crazy. Despite being in shock and unresponsive the last seconds, she actually had understood perfectly what Blake just said, but was just now processing it.

Yang snapped back to reality (the ‘not kissing Blake right now’-reality) and urged to reassure her partner as soon as she saw Blake’s sorry look and body-language. “No, no.” She said carefully, voice quiet and soft. “I didn’t react that way, because I wanted to reject you. I was just...” 

There she was at the lack of words again. (That’s just how Blake made her feel, unable to describe  _ what  _ she was feeling exactly. Words like  _ amazing  _ and  _ exciting  _ just didn’t hit it with their meaning; it was so much  _ more _ .) “...surprised, you could say.”

When Blake’s expression still didn’t change much, she added, “But in a good way. A  _ very  _ good way.” As to prove that she meant it, she reached out a hand to put on Blake’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

Blake looked up to her again, with more hope in her eyes. Then there was a hint of a smile as she remembered that it was still  _ Yang  _ in front of her. The one person that was most likely to never hurt her. “I’m still sorry. I didn’t think it through in that moment.”

“Please, don’t be.” Yang smiled at her and after a little pause continued, “Was that, what you  _ actually  _ wanted to talk about?”

Blake simply nodded once. 

“Well, if that’s the case...” Yang smiled even wider now. “...I like you, too.” Nervousness took over her as she said that. Her eyes darting back and forth between Blake’s eyes and everything else in her field of vision. It was one thing to admit it to yourself, but speaking it out loud to the person you’re  actually  in love with was something else entirely. 

“I sure hope you like me.”, Blake deadpanned. “Would’ve been some really shitty years for you, if not.” Then she smiled again, giving away her intention.

“I hate you.”

For a short moment Blake narrowed her eyes at Yang, as to scan her and expose her lie. “No, you don’t.”

The blond woman was busted. “No, I don’t.” This time she made sure to look Blake in the eyes, while with a most certain and honest voice she said, “I’m in love with you.”

Blake’s arms wandered up to rest on her shoulders and intertwined the fingers behind her neck; Yang did the same, but behind the small of Blake’s back.

“Then it’s a good thing, I feel the same.”

They started to sway back and forth, like they were dancing to their own music, while staring into  each other's eyes .

It was quiet, just two people smiling at each other like idiots. No matter how far apart they were in the past, they always seemed to be pulled together again, like magnets; so different, yet so drawn to the own opposite and actually more similar than you would think.

“So,” Yang broke the silence again with a blush surfacing on her cheeks, “are we like...a  _ thing  _ now?”

Blake only smiled up at her wider. “If you want it to be. I, for one, would very much like that.”

“Ok, good.” Yang beamed at her in happiness. “Because I had a situation one time, where that wasn’t clarified and it was just a confusing mess to be honest.”

“ Mhm ,” Blake hummed, “not to kill the mood, but you are  kinda killing the mood with that.”

Yang raised an eyebrow at her. “And what would that mood be?”

“What do you want it to be?”, she answered with a counterquestion, continuing their little back and forth.

To her surprise Yang grew flustered at the question, avoiding eye contact again. She bit her bottom lip like she wasn’t sure, if she should say what was on her mind.

“One where...I could maybe...” Her eyes made a detour to Blake’s lips before finding her eyes again. “kiss you again.” 

Blake wasn’t sure if it was a question or not. Either way, her answer would’ve stayed the same. “If we  _ are  _ a thing now, you can do that whenever you’d like.” She said that confidently, with a low and husky voice and looking up at Yang through her eyelashes. But in reality, she could perfectly relate to Yang’s flustered behavior, feeling her heart flutter just as much.

Maybe it gave Yang a confidence-boost, because the next moment the woman simply said “Good.”, closed her eyes and leaned in.

This. This both  _ looked  _ and  _ felt  _ like the most romantic kiss ever. 

Considering Blake already thought that she couldn’t describe the feelings raging through her body the last time, she didn’t even know how to begin with it now. The kiss was gentle and delicate and filled with so much  _ emotion _ . Blake wanted to stay like this forever, feeling safe and loved and  _ happy _ . Their lips moved together in  synchronicity , as if they had practiced it so many times before, warmth being shared through them.

Yet, Blake started to feel like it was still not enough. So, they pulled each other closer, Yang bringing up a hand to cup her face, like she was the most precious thing on the planet to her. And maybe she was.

They forgot all about the world around them and the shithole of a situation they were  _ all  _ in right now. Up until a sound of blowing wind was heard, followed by footsteps and a gasp. Out of surprise they separated, only to find Ruby standing in the entrance of the impasse, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she started panicked and quickly averted her eyes, “I didn’t want to interrupt or anything, but we were starting to worry about you and... there are a few things that we need to discuss, so I think you should come back.”

As soon as she was done saying what she needed to say, Ruby turned away again, getting ready to use her semblance like she came in. But she made sure to flash them a happy smile and thumbs-up first, “And congrats, I’m very happy for you two.”

After she took off, Blake and Yang shared a glance and burst out in giggles. Happiness and some sort of lightness was still settled between them, feeling like they could conquer anything right now. 

But then again, they knew they couldn’t and slowly started to make their way back to the gang and the chaos everywhere, leaving their happy place behind until the next quiet moment. Though Yang gave Blake a last peck on the lips, smiling reassuringly at her, saying with her eyes that everything was going to be ok. Blake believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, if I had the time I would get something out every two days or so, because while writing I have about 10 more fic ideas. You will see them...at some point in the future, I hope. After and if I survive my exams.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that! It came out way longer than I expected, but I think it was for the better ^^


End file.
